lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Luna War of Conquest
The Luna War of Conquest was a massive conflict fought between the Chaos forces led by Malekor against the loyalist Titan forces led by Naaru over the control of Luna. The War itself would lead to the destruction of three races, all the portals that allowed the Old Ones to be contacted by the Titans and the complete control of Luna to the forces of Chaos but was also a major setback to the forces of Chaos as due to the sacrifice of Eywa and much of her Na'Vi forces the Draenei on Luna were unable to travel to the Earth as the portal linking the two planets was destroyed. Luna would confront her beloved husband on the Exodar during his second attempt to convince their son Valen to turn to Chaos but stopping this they engaged in a fight which Luna was severely outmatched by her husband and despite Malekor attempting to spare her she would force his hand and was killed during the fight which led to a demoralized Malekor fleeing the Exodar with Kil'Jaeden and thus allowing Valen to escape Luna with the Exodar. Background The Draenei were created by Malekor in the goal of maintaining his role as the God of the Moon, and in this way the Draenei were based around the massive fortress ship of the Exodar of which circled the massive satelite of the Earth. The Exodar was designed with massive defensive capabilites which the Old Ones had hoped would allow the Draenei to defend the planet from any attacker, but its main purpose was as a center of science from which the Old Ones could continue to keep tabs on the goings on of Earth. In this way the Draenei were the safegaurds of the assistence of the Old Ones, and for this reason they were vastly important to the plans on Earth. While a large number of Draenei were on the Exodar their main numbers were located on Luna where they were the most powerful nation there lordering over Luna and the guardians of the two warp portals there. The moon had been seeded with atmosophere and had come to be known as Luna after the wife of Malekor. The Draenei formed the backbone of what the Old Ones meant to be the protective force for the planet, and they had a simple means of reaching the planet through the Dark Portal, of which allowed access to the Earth through a portal located in Luna. For centuries the two sides lived in peace, and the Draenei came to form the Founding Races of the Earth and built themselves a kingdom on Luna of which was truly magnificant to behold. In this beauty they were led directly by Malekor of whom adopted three leaders to adhere to his laws and make sure that the Draenei were following his wishes. Malekor didn't enjoy the mechanics and metel of the Exodar and for this reason spent much more time with the Draenei on Luna meaning his influence over them was much greater then over the Draenei on the Exodar. Prelude Everything went according to plan for the Draenei, and in the days preceding the corruption of Malekor the moon of Luna was in a state of true peace as the different nations of Luna all worked to their purpose of living in harmony and defending the warp portals of Luna. When Malekor fell to the words of Tzeenech the Draenei leadership would be the first approached by him, and Draenei leadership on Luna would quickly fall into line behind him, but before Malekor could approach Valen the leader of the Draenei on the Exodar it was Valen that was visited by a vision which saw the world burn if he followed Malekor. This vision had been sent to him by Malekors wife Luna of whom having fled Luna following the corruption of Malekor had sent the message in an attempt to defeat Malekor as she was unwilling to yet turn against him by speaking of him to the Titan Council. Thus when Malekor approached Valen he resisted and Valen would use the powers of the Exodar to almost destroy the Chaos God but Malekor was able to escape his wrath and caused damage to the Exodar as he fled for his life. Following this fight on the Exodar it was Valen that made his way to see his two brothers who he did not know had already fallen to Malekor. Seeing the truth behind Malekor Valen attempted to sway his two brothers into resisting Malekor but he couldn't persuade them and in fact they attempted to capture him, but were unable to stop him from escaping Antorus and using Magi to escape to the Exodar. The coming of Naaru Main Article : Naaru Malekor's fall had been first noticed by his wife Luna and she had failed in her first attempt to stop him when she let Valen learn the truth, and thus on her second attempt to stop him she would involve Malekor's only sibling in the form of Naaru of whom was a Titan created by the Old Ones in a different manner then everyone else. While most harbored some kind of humanoid appearance or at least along those lines the Titan Naaru and his race the Sha'Tar are made of a glass like substance and are completely different then everything else leaving Naaru completely unable to be corrupted. Naaru would visit Valen alongside Luna and together they discussed their best pathway forward with Naaru and Luna suggesting they immediately move to Charon to gain the support of Eywa, but for his part Valen by this point had not quite given up hope that his brothers would find reason among the madness they were invested in at the moment, and thus he refused at first, but silently prepared the ship to leave the orbit of the moon. While Naaru and Luna waited on the Exodar it was Valen that set up a meeting with Archimonde, and Kil'Jaeden where he hoped to try one last time to get them to turn away from the rigors of Malekor. Unknown to Valen was the fact that Malekor foresaw this and moved in on the two Eredar to make sure they were as loyal to him as they possibly could. The War Death of Luna As Malekor's rise to Chaos continued he would once again travel to the Exodar where he wanted to one last time attempt to gain the loyalty of Valen and more importantly the control of the Exodar. Arriving at the Exodar as it was docked with the Tael'Vul Gate as Valen was secretly meeting with the Romulan Titan Ishosith it was Malekor that approached his son once more attempting to turn him to his side through the use of the story but again Valen resisted listening and Malekor became enraged and father and son begin fighting and as the much more powerful Malekor prepared to kill Valen he was stopped by the arrival of Luna of whom had been told of Malekor's arrival by Ishosith. Luna would realize looking at Malekor preparing to kill their child that he was completely lost and despite him attempting to talk her down she would not listen and the begin fighting, and while they fought Valen fled the room at her request and closed off the Exodar stopping all of Malekor's forces from entering the Exodar outside of Kil'Jaeden of whom entered with a small force. While Luna and Malekor fought Valen and his own forces engaged the Exodar leaving the surface of Luna moving into space and begin the attempt to shut off the warp portals on the Exodar thus stopping any retreat of Malekor, but as they attempted to close the Luna Gate they were engaged by Kil'Jaeden sparking a fight in the portal room. Attack on Charon Main Article : Invasion of Charon Eywa would lead the defences of Charon when the forces of the Draenei led by Malekor attacked Charon and despite being horribly outnumbered she was able to effectively resist them and deny the forces of Malekor access to the towers leading to the Battle of World Tree. Lu-Vul Gate Tichondius would lead the Kingdom of Nazrethim into assisting the Chaos forces during the Luna War of Conquest by holding control of the Lu-Vul Gate and did this despite his senate refusing to do this, and thus without the assistance of the senate the Kingdom of Nazrethim was divided in sending support to Tichondrius at the Lu-Vul Gate. Ixpxie would lead a large army of the Na'vi to the Lu-Vul gate alongside her father Kaawno and together they put the gate under siege in an attempt to gain access to it so that they might gain the assistance of the Old Ones. Tichondrius would be forced to deal with mass desertions of his ranks after the arrival of Ixpxie and her father Kaawno who would give speeches on what Malekor had become and despite Tichondrius's loyalty to Malekor even he wavered in his support allowing the desertions but also not allowing the Na'Vi forces to gain control of the Lu-Vul Gate. Fall of the Gate After discovering his own growing corruption and realizing that it was caused by Malekor who he had great love for it was Tichondrius who pulled all his forces from the Lu-Vul gate and then went through the portal where after two minutes the gate portal closed and then the structure collapsed without any information as to what Tichondrius had found on the other side. Tael'Vul Gate Ishosith would refuse to allow the forces of Malekor to capture the Tael'Vul gate but having already lost so many forces he realized he could not hold the gate and thus got as many of his people onto the Exodar before he led a small group of his elite bodyguard in a last stand of the Tael'Vul gate holding it long enough for his engineers to overload the gate destroying it and shattering the land around it. Anihilon Civil War Mannoroth's control over the Republic of Anihilon would begin to crumble following Mannoroth leading the army of Anihilon into a massacre of defenseless Romulans and as his campaign of violence against them increased the Republic government would begin to mobilize against him. The military leadership of the Republic would join the rebellion against Mannoroth following the massacre of the city of Ragoth, and together the Anihilon Senate and House would begin planning a betrayal of Mannoroth. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events